creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CreepyStoryTeller
Welcome Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. Hi, Creeps. I just read your story about The Grabber, and I would like to know, is he based on The Rake? I haven`t read The Rake. --CreepyStoryTeller If you do read it, youll notice how similiar their appearance is (based on how you described the Grabber). I am a noob, so please explain how I put a page on the Article Listing. Reply fast! Erm, you edit it like any page. You put the link in ALPHABETICAL ORDER under the correct letter section. It's ungodly simple. I will lift your ban if you will assure me that you will properly update the Article Listing with your new pages in the future. ClericofMadness 20:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I was a total noob and thought you had to do some magic shit in order to update the Article Listing. Sorry! CreepyStoryTeller 12:16, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I read your comment Hey I read your comment on this creepypasta I read called Strange email or soemthing like that. I forget what it was called xD But anyway it was about an email adress called smile_dog85@yahoo.com and you commented saying not to try the steps in the creepypasta. Im scared and not sure if I should try it. What happens when you do the steps? actually nothing i was just joking. CreepyStoryTeller 15:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC)CreepyStoryTeller Banned from chat I banned you from chat for 30 minutes for the following reason: Zalgo Text. If you are still banned after your allotted time is up, please alert a chatmod or admin. It's KOROMO! 22:41, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Read the rules for real now. wont happen again. Zalgo text is spam dude. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 22:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Now I have read the rules, and I promise too pull myself together. CreepyStoryTeller 12:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Coldness Did you make this page? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) no it didnt make coldness... but i made this talk page! OMG I'm soo sorry they got you kickbanned. Don't worry about them bastards.Pellyeve93 16:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Hungary Turtles for life. Thanks pellyeve. in the chat rules it doesnt say anything about copying into chat or long chat messages. CreepyStoryTeller 16:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Are you allowed on chat yet? I read the rules and you're right, it doesn't say anything about copied text.Pellyeve93 18:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Hungary Turtles for life. Hey! I really like your stories! :) Hellotharxx 01:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! CreepyStoryTeller 01:14, March 19, 2012 (UTC) UK vs. US Okay, I take it you're from a commonweatlth nation. I get it. However, please refrain from adding commonwealth spellings to otherwise American English pastas. The extra letters tend to bother those of us who are picky about things like that. It makes everything seem hokey, like a high school kid trying to look more sophisticated by spelling color, "colour." It's completely irrelevant, both are completely correct. Now if you do happen to notice pastas where it's mostly written in the UK dialect please feel free to correct the typo. Otherwise, leave it alone. You have been warned, the next occurrance will result in a three day ban. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 18:26, March 23, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Sorry. I just thaught that "colour" was the only right way of spelling it. You see, you are nothing more than a tiny, tiny corn of dust in the seeming infinite space. 17:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) No problem. It's understandable. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 02:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Hehe yeah. When I saw Pinkie Pie rolling over in Read It And Weep, I was hooked :)Pellyeve93 13:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hungry Turtles for life. Wondering I got your message on my BENDROWNEDYOURTURN wikia. It's going very well! Thanks for asking. :-D Wanna join? It's set up very well. BEN DROWNED YOURTURN 23:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta p.s I'm desperate for members....BEN DROWNED YOURTURN 14:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC)ilovecreepypasta Single Edits per Image Please stop doing this. You can add your images all at once on a gallery without having to publish the page multiple times. It'll save you time and cut back on the pointless edits. ClericofMadness 23:36, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sorry. I was just a little too eager. Hellur chap, wanna hear a creepy story??? 13:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for changing the end of Molly Dolly. :) And for nominating one of my pastas. That's really nice of you. Molly Dolly was horribly cliche. Well what do you expect from a story my friends and I made when we were 8 :3. Pellyeve93 22:32, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hungry Turtles for life. People category Please stop adding this category to pastas. I am trying to clean out the category and it seriously isn't helping. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 16:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) K, sowy. I'm gonna help you. Hellur chap, wanna hear a creepy story??? 18:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Can I use Eyeless Jack in a story I was going to right? -ChrisCorre Cheese Lord (talk) 01:10, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Imagine every molecule in your entire body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light (talk) 07:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) creepy just wnated to say your guides the best thing ever Note Don't add the category Death to pages because it has been depriciated. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 07:24, February 9, 2014 (UTC) OK, it's been quite a while since I've been here so... Won't happen again. CreepyStoryTeller talk 07:26, February 9, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:56, March 19, 2015 (UTC)